cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Link Joker
"Link Joker" (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion, and the avatar of Void, the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. The units in this clan (barring the Deletors and the Messiahs) feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. Starting in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, Link Joker focuses on deleting the opponent's vanguard as well. In Cardfight Vanguard G, the clan focuses on also locking their own units like the Яeverse units in order to gain power or to lock the opponent's units. They also gain skills to unlock either player's units to gain bonuses. In the anime, Link Joker is responsible for Reverse, a phenomenon that causes Vanguard players to lose their soul and become possessed by Void. Reversed players, players affected by Void in this way, can reverse other players by beating them in a cardfight. Reversed players use either Link Joker decks or decks based around a Яeverse unit, a unit corrupted by Link Joker. As the avatar of Void, Link Joker's original objective was to invade worlds and purge them of life. However, Blaster Blade Seeker split the seed of the void, and over time the clan has lost the will to invade and destroy, eventually becoming a regular clan. Another group of Link Joker appeared, the Deletors, led by Daunting Deletor, Oksizz, who intended to ruin Cray with their planet Brandt, although the Messiah managed to save Cray as well as Earth from them. The Messiah then incarnated into a new unit, becoming the next generation of Link Joker, as well as all Star-vaders and Deletors who died on Cray. In Season 3, this clan is primarily used by Toshiki Kai and the reversed Takuto Tatsunagi. Suiko Tatsunagi also used Link Joker while she was reversed. In Season 4, Aichi Sendou, Kourin Tatsunagi and Raul Cera use this clan. Kouji Ibuki uses this clan in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, focusing on the Deletors sub-clan with some non-Deletor Link Jokers, in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, focusing purely on the Deletors sub-clan, and in the G series, he focuses on a regular Link Joker deck with some Messiah cards. Backgrounds Link Joker in Modern Times "Link Joker", the invaders of the planet Cray, lost the war and failed to fulfill their objectives. Their directions have been divided into three. The "Star-vaders" managed to escape from the planet despite their heavy casualties. They were not utterly eliminated, and some of their commanders remained unscathed. Hiding somewhere in the universe, the Star-vaders are probably preparing for another invasion. For the "Deletors", who are bizzare beings lurking on the wandering star "Brandt", their number had been significantly reduced, but they are still wandering in the universe while preying on other lifeforms. The Link Jokers left on the planet Cray would have faced their inevitable destruction. However, under the Messiah's will of "Harmony and Regeneration", now, they would take actions as new lifeforms--- The Factions of Link Joker, and their whereabouts "Star-vaders", the forerunners who have destroyed many planets; "Deletors", the wanderers who trample on the milky way---"Link Joker" have released many of its factions into different dimensions, but due to their defeat in "Invasion Great War" and the dissolution of "Messiah Scramble", a great incident that takes place in a planet of another dimension that bears striking resemblance to Cray, the distribution of factions has been changed a lot. A section of "Star-vaders" managed to escape from Cray, but they failed to return to the main force, and they are hiding somewhere in the universe. "Brandt", the base of the "Deletors" which left the collision orbit without directly hitting Cray, are still wandering in the universe despite the heavy losses of fighting force. Nonetheless, the soldiers of "Link Joker" who were destroyed in the great wars exist in the most special situation. Their bodies melted into the soil of Cray after their destruction, but the substance could not be assimilated as parts of the planet because their bodies are composed of matter and energy that do not exist on Cray. Afterwards, they were reborn as new life forms that take root on Cray, by the power of "Messiah" awakened from its slumber. The birth of new lives affect the environment of Cray, for instance, spirits that produce the vital energy of "Link Joker" were born. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion (17 cards) *Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon (17 cards) *G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah (19 cards) Booster Sets: *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (18 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (28 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (28 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (15 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (17 cards) Comic Booster Sets: *G Comic Booster 1: Vanguard & Deletor (22 cards) Starter Sets: *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion *Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon *G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) Movie Trial Deck: *Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor (17 cards) Movie Booster Sets: *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (23 cards) Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Shared Races *Alien *Human *Messiah Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blasters *Chaos *Deletors *Grei *Infinite *Messiah *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor (Alien) *Aperture Star-vader, Quantum (Cyberoid) *Asteroid Wolf (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Biting Deletor, Geeva (Critical) (Alien) *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyberoid) *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) (Alien) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) (Alien) *Hollow Gazer of the Imaginary Area (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Intricacy Star-vader, Carbon (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Lady Healer of the Torn World (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) (Alien) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Natatorial Deletor, Nie (Alien) *Neon Messiah (Messiah) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Origin Fist, Big Bang (Cyberoid) *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) (Alien) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) (Alien) *Pulse Monk of the Quaking Foot (Critical) (Cyberoid) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula (Cyber Fairy) *Sprig Birdy (Draw) (Cyber Beast *Sprout Deletor, Luchi (Alien) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) (Alien) *Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Archfox (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Bravefang (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Brushcloud (Stand) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gammadile (Stand) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Jeiratail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Robin Knight (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sparkdoll (Critical) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Worldline Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) (Alien) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) (Cyberoid) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asleep Messiah (Messiah) *Asteroid Belt Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Breaking Deletor, Gatario (Alien) *Chewing Deletor, Boroh (Alien) *Cleanup Star-vader, Bromine (Cyberoid) *Confusion Star-vader, Zinc (Cyberoid) *Dark Metal Chameleon (Cyber Beast) *Deception Star-vader, Nickel (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Deriding Deletor, Aieda (Alien) *Destiny Dealer (Cyber Beast) *Divide Monk of the Cliff Fist (Cyberoid) *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Ferment Deletor, Gaen (Alien) *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (Cyberoid) *Grab Hand Gorilla (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Heaven-sent Child of Gravitational Collapse (Cyber Fairy) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Idolizing Deletor, Guim (Alien) *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown (Alien) *Instill Deletor, Ender (Alien) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron (Cyberoid) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf (Cyberoid) *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality (Cyberoid) *Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals (Cyberoid) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter (Cyberoid) *Looting Deletor, Gunec (Alien) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Poisonous Deletor, Edda (Alien) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Protosun Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Ray Star-vader, Samarium (Cyberoid) *Refusing Deletor, Evil (Alien) *Resenting Deletor, Vuera (Alien) *Star-vader, Atom Router (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Crumble Mare (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Grand Baboon (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Volt Line (Cyber Fairy) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Sword Draw Star-vader, Vorium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Arrestor Messiah (Messiah) *Awaking Messiah (Messiah) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot (Cyberoid) *Bloating Deletor, Gio (Alien) *Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium (Cyberoid) *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium (Cyberoid) *Chain-battle Star-vader, Technetium (Cyberoid) *Clipping Deletor, Evo (Alien) *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon (Cyberoid) *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Disorder Star-vader, Iron (Cyberoid) *Emission Line Star-vader, Antimony (Cyberoid) *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Greedy Deletor, Jail (Alien) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram (Cyberoid) *Hailing Deletor, Alba (Alien) *Hailing Deletor, Elro (Alien) *Heavymaterial Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele (Alien) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well (Cyberoid) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Lie-down Deletor, Given (Alien) *Lightspeed Cheetah (Cyber Beast) *Meteor Monk of the Violence Foot (Cyberoid) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Peeling Deletor, Progue (Alien) *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte (Alien) *Rotting Deletor, Izret (Alien) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur (Cyberoid) *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Astro-reaper (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Mulepton (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stronghold (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Sword Viper (Cyber Golem) *Starholder Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade (Cyberoid) *Swift Deletor, Geali (Alien) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah (Messiah) *Astrobreak Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker (Cyberoid) *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz (Alien) *Diverging Deletor, Newark (Alien) *Docking Deletor, Greion (Alien) *Edict Star-vader, Halcion (Cyberoid) *Heavy Blast Star-vader, Berkelium (Cyberoid) *Howling Deletor, Fruet (Alien) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium (Cyberoid) *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele (Alien) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disk (Cyberoid) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star (Cyberoid) *Mashing Deletor, Gaon (Alien) *Mirror World Lion (Cyber Beast) *Mixed Deletor, Keios (Alien) *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (Alien) *Schrodinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Cyberoid) *Soundless Archer, Conductance (Cyberoid) *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou (Alien) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Blaster Joker (Human) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Chaos Bringer (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Graviton (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Metal Griffin (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Railstar Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Venom Dancer (Cyber Golem) *Supergiant Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) *Waving Deletor, Greidhol (Alien) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter (Cyberoid) Grade 4 *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe (Cyber Golem) *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah (Messiah) *Original Deletor, Egorg (Alien) *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Nebula Dragon, Maximum Seal Dragon (Cyber Dragon) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *This clan has the most number of unique races (5 races). *The unit's locked by Link Joker units is shown similarly to the orbital of atom proposed by Ernest Rutherford, which is usually seen in logo of atoms. **This is most probably the reason that the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table, such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **Some cards of Link Joker have runes in their Black Ring, which its meaning is currently unknown, similar to some Reverse units. * So far this is the only clan with skills capable of winning a game instantly. Etymology *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as "ring", referring to the signature appearance of the lock mechanic (two black rings orbiting the locked card). *Many of the Link Joker units' names are taken from science, for example: **Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst Fenrir all refer to astronomy terms (nebula, binary star, and gamma-ray burst respectively). **Some units are named after elements from the periodic table of elements. **Some units are named after well-known scientists, such as Schrodinger's Lion and Schwarzschild Dragon. **Some units are named after terms in mathematics, such as Imaginary Orthos and Negligible Hydra. Category:Link Joker